A Little Problem and Big Secrets
by XxsilverfoxkitsunexX
Summary: This is Sasunaru!Everything is fine, then one day Sasuke finds out Naruto's secret, but if that's not enough some how Naruto has turned into a little kid again, just knowing what he knew at 8 years old. anbu naru?
1. Blind love

A Little Problem and a big secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ,but I do own this story, so no plagiarism!!!

Warning: changing of characters intension's ,past and extra perverted Sasuke and lemons later on!

Summary: This is Sasunaru! When Sasuke comes back to the village him and Naruto start going out. Well, everything is fine that is until he finds out Naruto's secret, but if that's not enough some how Naruto has turned into a little kid again, just knowing what he knew at 8 years old.

"blah" speech  
*blah* thoughts  
**blah**Kyuubi  
(a/t) authors thought's

This is my first story hope you like!!!

_**Chapter 1 Sasuke I Love You**_

**Naruto's POV**  
I was having a nice dream when all the sudden I hear my alarm clock go off. I groan in agony, reaching over and smashing my hand down on my clock, breaking it in the process. "Shut up stupid clock!!!"  
I get out of bed very groggy. I walk over to the bathroom then walk over to the bathtub and let the water run. "looks like another cold shower" I say to myself.  
After I took my shower. I got out with a towel round my waist, going in my room to pick out what I was going to wear. Because it was my day off. I picked out a orange shirt with black stripes down the side. Sighing because all I had was orange. I then picked out a pair of pants they were my favorite: baggy jeans with two pockets and orange rims and a couple of chains hanging down.  
Well, after I got myself dressed ,I headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I pulled my instant rice(a/t: fooled you, you thought I would say ramen right.) cooking it.  
After I ate I headed out to go visit Sasuke at the training grounds.

**Sasuke's POV**  
I woke up as always not needing an alarm clock. I got up and stretched. I headed towards my bathroom turning on the water getting undressed I got into the nice warm shower letting myself relax.  
Then I picked out my clothes. A black shirt that said leave me the hell alone on it ,then I picked out a pair of pants.(a/t: Just like naruto's pants except their all black)  
I went to the kitchen grabbed me an apple washed it and ate it. I left toward the training grounds after that to go see Naruto.

_**At the training grounds **_  
Naruto was there waiting for Sasuke to show up. Not to long after that he sees Sasuke coming toward him. Naruto places a big smile on his face. "Hey teme" he yelled.  
"Dobe" Sasuke retorted with a smirk. "So what do you want to do" asked Naruto. "I'm not sure" said naruto got an idea "Hey Sasuke you want to go back to your place and go swimming?" "That's actually a good idea, seeing it's pretty hot outside today" Sasuke replied. "Well do you want to go to your house to get something to swim in"sasuke questioned. " eh, I will just swim in my boxers "naruto calmly stated. Sasuke turned around and walked off thinking perverted things, blushing, with an evil smirk. "Well you coming ,Dobe" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and ran to catch up to sasuke.

_**At Sasuke's house **_  
They made it to the door step at Sasuke's house. Sasuke opened the door and went inside."Your welcome to come inside while waiting for me" Sasuke stated. "sure" naruto voiced. Sasuke went up stairs to go change. Sasuke came back down stairs with his bathing suit on and a plain black t-shirt. naruto thought *he's sooooooo hot ,no no no no no do not think that he probably doesn't even like me that way* So they headed out the door.

At The Pond  
Sasuke and Naruto finally made it to the pond. "Hey, Sasuke come on slow poke." Naruto said jumping into the pond and splashing Sasuke. "Naruto I'll kill you" yelled Sasuke as he too jumped in the pool. They got into a major splash war and in the end Sasuke won of course as always. "come on Naruto let's go to my house, you can spend the night since it's so late." "Ok, teme" Naruto said emphising teme. So they headed back to Sasuke's house.

* * *

_**Sasuke's house **_

Sasuke and Naruto went up stairs to change. Getting into a fight about who was going to get in the shower first. "Naruto, this is my house I'm taking a shower first" Sasuke shouted. "I'm your guest your suppose to treat me nice, Sasuke" naruto retorted. "Fine, it's either I get to take a shower first, or if you can't wait take a shower with me" Sasuke voiced his mind. Naruto turned around and blushed "your mean teme" naruto said. "I gave you a choice so pick" sasuke stated.

* * *

Cliff Hanger LOL *i'm evil*

Anyways tell me do you want naruto to take a shower with him, or tell him after they watch a little movie, maybe wait a little while for their relashionship to blossom more.

You pick tell me which ever one is picked the most wins.

Don't forget to tell me how you liked the story too!!! ^^ : )


	2. the end of the world

**Chapter 2****omg it's the end of the world!!!**

"blah" speech  
*blah* thoughts  
**blah**Kyuubi  
(a/t) authors thought's

* * *

**ending of ch. 1 **

**Sasuke and Naruto went up stairs to change. Getting into a fight about who was going to get in the shower first. "Naruto, this is my house I'm taking a shower first" Sasuke shouted. "I'm your guest your suppose to treat me nice, Sasuke" naruto retorted. "Fine, it's either I get to take a shower first, or if you can't wait take a shower with me" Sasuke voiced his mind. Naruto turned around and blushed "your mean teme" naruto said. "I gave you a choice so pick" sasuke stated.**

* * *

**"Fine then I will"Naruto stated. Sasuke was in shock he hadn't even thought Naruto would say yes to say hey he was stunned would be an under statement."ok then let's go" said Naruto as Sasuke lead Naruto to his bathroom."Are you sure" sasuke said as he grabbed naruto's ass. "Yeah as long as I can wear my boxers" Naruto said. "Awwww but thats no fun" sasuke implied. 'Your acting especially perverted today Sasuke.' "Yes it is because it's either that or don't take a shower with me"Naruto stated calmly."fine" was Sasuke's reply. They both got in the shower Sasuke still wearing his swim after they finished taking a shower they headed downstairs to watch a movie.**

**"I want to watch lady and the tramp" said Naruto. (a/t: ???) Sasuke was trying hard not to burst out laughing when Naruto said I don't feel like watching some love sick dog movie! "How about we watch something like (when a stranger calls) or grudge) or something scary" sasuke replied. "You pick which one"said sasuke. "b-but I don't like those movies"naruto replied rather quickly." don't like or to scared" sasuke retorted."Fine,when a stranger calls" naruto announced. **

**While they were watching the movie naruto got really scared, just as sasuke planned and started huddling up towards sasuke. Sasuke of course took advantage of that by putting his arm around naruto as to confort him. After the movie was over Naruto smiled up to Sasuke and noticed his eyes were on him. Naruto's smile faded and stared straight into sasuke's eyes. 'damn is he hot I just want to...'naruto's head got closer to sasuke's and all of the sudden sasuke stood up and said "time for bed I guess we have to get up early in the morning". Yeah I guess naruto said with saddness.**

**when they got up in the morning sasuke had a hassle of getting Naruto up he finally just decided to push him off the bed and if that didn't work grab a bucket of warm water yes he wanted naruto to wake up but cared enough for him not to catch a cold. After the whole event took place Naruto noticed he didn't have any clean clothes. So Sasuke as nice as he is (a/t:lol) gave naruto a pair of his shorts and one of his shirts. Once Naruto had it on he went to see how he looked he looked awesome but he had the uchiha symbol on which made him blush. when sasuke saw how naruto looked he had to keep his thoughts under control 'must not rape naruto, must not rape naruto, must no.... to hot must rape.' Good thing naruto was already out the door waiting for sasuke to join him or sasuke really would have raped they reached the bridge they were the first ones there. **

**They got into a fight and it ended up with sasuke buying naruto ramen after training. When kakashi finally showed up he told them that Sakura had a cold so they were off of training until she gets better. As soon as that was said kakashi was gone. Naruto and sasuke decided to go ahead and train for awile.**

**It started out with naruto throughing moves and sasuke dodging, but that got old fast so they decided to take it up a bit. After awhile they got tired throghing in all the strength they had. sasuke threw a kuni at naruto naruto dodged but ended up on his butt sasuke raced toward him pinning naruto down. sasuke asked "do you give"? naruto answered with a "like hell" and sasuke straddled naruto's hips in which he caught naruto off gaurd sasuke started to lean down and whispered seductively to naruto, "now do you give" naruto was awe struck "y-yes"he simply replied below a whisper but sasuke still heard him and jumped off him with lightning speed and said "okay you ready to go get your ramen" naruto head planted into the ground. sasuke laughed at naruto.**

**Naruto widened his eyes 'sasuke smiled omg it's the end of life as we all know it' naruto rushed over to sasuke and started to check his forhead. "Are you all right maybe we should go to the hospital, are you sick and didn't tell me, did you get drunk?" naruto leaped around and started questioniong sasuke wich only made sasuke laugh more naruto stoped and sasuke calmed down after a bit. still smilling though "you look cute when you smile" naruto said out loud to sasuke's amusement sasuke smiled more and said "come on dobe lets go." "okay okay i'm coming" naruto said running up behind sasuke. 'I can't believe I said that out loud and sasuke just smiled more yep the world really is ending.'the blond thought.**

* * *

**review tell me how you liked!!!**

**and thank you bloodytears87! **


	3. ramen, it will be the end of me

Ch. 3 ramen, ramen, ramen it will be the end of me!

**As Sasuke and Naruto made it to the ramen shop. Naruto plopped down and said "hi old man, miso ramen please."**

**Sasuke like any other person would just sat there and watched as as 26 bowls of ramen ****disappeared. He wasn't surprised **

**he practically took Naruto to Ichiraku every day. "Naruto your ramen eating habbits will be the end of me." sasuke said and **

**Naruto Naruto finished Sasuke payed and they left. It was dark out so they went back to Sasuke's **

**Naruto spending the night again. They took their shower and were once again arguing about what movie to watch. **

**"Teme, you chose the movie last night why can't I cnoose tonight" Naruto said with a cute pout leaning up against Sasuke.**

**Sasuke of course after that happened said "okay , fine as long as it's not lame". "Yay" naruto yelled jumping up and down.**

**Naruto looked at the movies Sasuke had and to sasukes surprise Naruto picked Grudge. "Told you I would pick a good**

**movie" Naruto said. "hn" sasuke replied while putting in the movie. They watched it Sasuke staring at naruto nearly the**

**whole time. N aruto ended up laying his head on Sasuke's lap while Sasuke looked down at his blond happily.**

**As the movie ended as somehow a trance had been lifted Naruto noticed he was on Sasuke's lap and blushed. Naruto**

**looked up into black obsidian eyes. (whow s-sasuke looks sexy and cute) Naruto leaned towards Sasuke. Sasuke**

**didn't move just watched as Naruto's lips got closer to his. "Sasuke" Naruto said."yes" Sasuke gulped out.**

**"ummm, would you mind if I move into the Uchiha household with you" Naruto asked. Sasuke stated with a **

**"sure, you know you can." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and said "thanks Sasuke" and to Sasukes suprise Naruto **

**hugged him. Sasuke was to stunned to hug back, and of course Naruto took this the wrong way and said**

**"sorry about that I was just excited." **

**Sasuke looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes and said "Naruto do .... you uh like me like a little more than a friend.**

**Naruto acting like is naive self said " Well duh your like a brother to me." ( oh, Sasuke yes I love you I really do **

**but what would you say?) Sasuke then said something Naruto never thought would come out of the Uchiha's **

**mouth " Well I meant more than a brother, because well..... um I like as more than a brother." Naruto opened his **

**mouth then shut it. " I love you, Naruto" said Sasuke. Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom the words Sasuke**

**just said echoing through his head. He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself he never thought this would ever **

**happen. Sasuke knocked on the door then entered "uhhh, hey just forget about what I said okay m'sorry" sasuke**

**muttered out. Tears rolling down Sasuke's cheeks as he turned around to leave. Naruto ran after Sasuke they **

**were both now in Sasuke's bedroom.**

**"Sasuke" naruto said. "I said... forget about it" Sasuke choked out behind tears. "Sasuke I can't becuse.............. I feel**

**the same way I was just so stunned to hear those words come out of yor mouth." Naruto said. Sasuke turned arond tears**

**cascading down his cheeks "don't joke with me, do you really like me?" Naruto smiled a true smile and said "Sasuke **

**I'm telling the truth, I love you too." naruto said as Sasuke leaned down and Naruto jumped back. " oh, sorry" Sasuke said.**

**"Why do you keep apologizing it's my fault I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I made you cry then tell you I love you**

**and don't accept your kiss" naruto said embracing Sasuke , and crying on his shoulder.**

**"Naruto" Sasuke looked at Naruto and pulled him to his bed and onto his lap. Sasuke petted Naruto's blond locks**

**and then lifted Naruto's head. Crulean blue met dark obsidian and Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke was surprised when**

**Naruto started laughing and said "sealed with a kiss." At that Sasuke laughed too. that night they both fell asleep **

**holding on to each other.**

* * *

**No this isn't the ending but it could be but it dosn't match the summary sooo.......**

**thanks for reveiwing for those who did!!!**

**hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. sorry and here is a preview

**dang I didn't notice it's been almost a year since I updated .''**

**I didn't mean to make you wait sorry just been having problems and no I'm not dead XD**

**I'll update again soon I promise I don't have any of the nextt chapter written at all =.=**

**but I guess I'll put a little peice of it... u know so u don't feel like u wasted ur life reading this XD**

**(NEXT)**

**Ch.4 awake, a kiss, and... rice?**

**When sasuke awoke he remembered what happened last night and smiled with a big blush on his face.**

**He snuggled closer to Naruto putting his arms around him... but he noticed something his Naruto was smaller than usual.**

**So he got off the bed went to naruto's side and pulled the covers off. He was shocked to find that His Naruto looked about 5 years old.**

**Sasuke sat by naruto's side until his blond woke up. The little kitsune blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and looked around.**

**There he saw Sasuke sitting right by him and looked at him nervously. Sasuke just sat there staring in utter surprise. Naruto said "w-where am I?"**

**Then sasuke frowned a little.. "you're at my hose."..."Naruto are you okay?" ...Naruto looke at him a little "ummm.. yea?" Naruto said shocked as no one ever**

**cared enough to ask him that question. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the little Naruto's forehead and pulled away. "You don't have a fever."...**

**Naruto was shocked and blushing like a tomato. Sasuke smiled at the cuteness. "Naruto how old are you?" Naruto answered with a " I'm eight years old"**

**Sasuke stunned that not only this but he looked 2 years younger. then sasuke asked,"what's the last thing you remember?" Well I was at the academy**

**and I was watching the school prodigey Naruto blyshed a little. While sasuke asked what the prodigy's name was. Naruto said "Sasuke Uchiha."**

**Sasuke asked why naruto was watching ..**_**Sasuke **_**train. Naruto told him that He really admired the boy and when ever he was around he'd get this funny feeling in his stomatch.**

**Sasuke smirked at this but blushed as well (h-he liked me since we were that little?) Sasuke asked little Naruto when he started feeling this way around the little prodiogy.**

**Naruto said ever since I saw him on the brige this one day. I was staring at him and he looked so lonly yet... Kinda cute. Naruto blushed at this. Sasuke looked at hin for awile and said okay**

**go on with what was happening... you where watyching sasuke then? Naruto started telling sasuke that after watching Sasuke train. He went home and had to get ready for night time.**

**What sasuke didn't know was Naruto meant his night time job but no one would expect that a eight year old was a anbu ... much less the captain.**

**So you just woke up and you were here? Naruto said ... "yeah...why am I not suppose to be here? I'm sorry I'll leave" Naruto got up and started walking through the door until it hit sasuke.**

**A eight year old naruto from the past was about to step outside into the new futuristic konoha, plus he was eight years old! Sasuke went chasing down the hall after Naruto and said " No don't leave you can stay here."**

**Naruto looked at him. Sasuke said I'll fix food. You want ramen? Naruto almost threw up at the idea of eating that stuff. He said "Well I was thinking more maybe along the line of rice or rice balls."**

**Sasuke shocked to hear Naruto say no to ramen and wanting rice instead. Just stood there looking at him dumb-founded.**

**Well I think that is a lil insightful on wats to come don't you?**


	5. awake, a kiss, and rice?

Ch.4 awake, a kiss, and... rice?

When sasuke awoke he remembered what happened last night and smiled with a big blush on his face.

He snuggled closer to Naruto putting his arms around him... but he noticed something his Naruto was smaller than usual.

So he got off the bed went to naruto's side and pulled the covers off. He was shocked to find that His Naruto looked about 5 years old.

Sasuke sat by naruto's side until his blond woke up.

The little kitsune blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

There he saw Sasuke sitting right by him and looked at him nervously. Sasuke just sat there staring in utter surprise. Naruto said "w-where am I?"

Then sasuke frowned a little.. "you're at my house."..."Naruto are you okay?" ...Naruto looke at him a little "ummm.. yea?" Naruto said shocked as no one ever

cared enough to ask him that question. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the little Naruto's forehead and pulled away. "You don't have a fever."...

Naruto was shocked and blushing like a tomato. Sasuke smiled at the cuteness. "Naruto how old are you?" Naruto answered with a " I'm eight years old"

Sasuke stunned that not only this but he looked 2 years younger. then sasuke asked,"what's the last thing you remember?" Well I was at the academy

and I was watching the school prodigey Naruto blushed a little. While sasuke asked what the prodigy's name was. Naruto said "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke asked why naruto was watching .._Sasuke _train. Naruto told him that He really admired the boy and when ever he was around he'd get this funny feeling in his stomatch.

Sasuke smirked at this but blushed as well (h-he liked me since we were that little?)...Sasuke asked little Naruto when he started feeling this way around the little prodiogy.

Naruto said ever since I saw him on the brige this one day. I was staring at him and he looked so lonly yet... Kinda cute. Naruto blushed at this. Sasuke looked at him for awile and said okay

go on with what was happening... you where watyching sasuke then? Naruto started telling sasuke that after watching Sasuke train. He went home and had to get ready for night time.

What sasuke didn't know was Naruto meant his night time job but no one would expect that a eight year old was a anbu ... much less the captain.

So you just woke up and you were here? Naruto said ... "yeah...why am I not suppose to be here? I'm sorry I'll leave" Naruto got up and started walking through the door until it hit sasuke.

A eight year old naruto from the past was about to step outside into the new futuristic konoha, plus he was eight years old! Sasuke went chasing down the hall after Naruto and said " No don't leave you can stay here."

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke said I'll fix food. You want ramen? Naruto almost threw up at the idea of eating that stuff. He said "Well I was thinking more maybe along the line of rice or rice balls."

Sasuke shocked to hear Naruto say no to ramen and wanting rice instead. Just stood there looking at him dumb-founded.

So Sasuke lead little Naruto to the kitchen where he began making rice. While he was letting the rice cook he heard naruto ask, "Hey do you by any chance know Sasuke you look alot like him."

Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously not knowing what to say. Naruto stared at Sasuke waiting for an answer. Sasuke said sadly "Yeah, I know Sasuke." Naruto Watched him for a bit while Sasuke put the rice on to 2 plates. Sasuke gave Naruto a plate and asked if he wanted anything with it. Naruto just said no and started eating his rice.

After, eating their rice Naruto said that he should probably go train. Knowing this wasn't the best idea, Sasuke metioned about going to the Uchiha compound training grounds. Then he relised what he said as little Naruto just sat there and stared at him. Naruto said "I thought...the Uchiha's were dead and that sasuke was the only one left." as he had a confused look on his face. Sasuke said "...I'm an Uchiha to."

Naruto stard at Sasuke a little more and ordered this information in his head. Naruto asked for Sasuke's name. Sasuke didn't know what to say at all so he answered "You can call me Suke." Naruto was getting really suspitious, but smiled brightly and said,"Okay, Suke lets go train."

Sasuke brought Naruto to the Uchiha training grounds. Sasuke said,"okay, I'll help you if you need it but for now do you want to throw kuni with me." Naruto answered with a nod and followed _**Suke **_to the Kuni targets. Sasuke Stood back letting Naruto know he wanted him to go first. Naruto wondered whether he should miss or make it, he chose missing it completly. So Sasuke just sat and stare at Naruto . Sasuke walked over to Naruto grabbed a kuni gave it to Naruto. Sasuke held Naruto's body and grabbed Naruto's hand making Naruto blush. Sasuke guided naruto's hand and told Naruto to let go of the kuni as he finished guiding his hand. Naruto let go and it flew swiftly through the air and exactly in the middle of the target. Sasuke smiled at him,"See you did it." Naruto blushed (why am I blushing and why do I keep telling him things I don't mean to.) "thanks" he said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and watch Naruto hit the target 4 times in a row. Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe. Naruto was in deep thought. Finally, came out of his trance noticing that Sasuke was looking at him weird. Then he looked at the target after he saw the 5 kuni he only thought 1 thing (Shit).

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand saying "okay I thin you got kuni throwing down lets move on to training." He brought Naruto to another part of the training feild. He asked Naruto if he wanted Sasuke to train with him. Naruto nodded deciding to let the Older _Sasuke _know of his ranking but just up until the jonin part. Sasuke and Naruto got into their stances. Naruto stared at Sasuke seriously saying, "don't go easy on me just because I'm a kid, come at me like you would anyone." Sasuke just stared at the little Naruto and said ,"tch, fine Dobe" in a stoic voice. Naruto stared at him more for saying 'dobe' but just got ready to fight. Sasuke came at Naruto, really not taking it easy which suprised Naruto. Sasuke threw kuni which naruto dodged, and tried to hit him which naruto also dodged. Sasuke yelled fire ball jutsu and all the sudden Naruto was engulfed by flames. Sasuke's sharingan eyes shown as he looked for Naruto, worried he went to far. Just as he did he felt a presece behing him and turned around quickly to see Naruto charging at him. Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's stomatch, making Sasuke hirl over a little but pretended as no pain had come to grabbed Naruto's fist and twisted it making Naruto poof. Sasuke just stared at the place where there was a Naruto standing seconds ago. He searched with his sharingan finding nothing. Naruto jumped out of a tree above sasuke and shouted " Kaze hi Jiken no jutsu." Sasuke became wide eyed as wind and flames danced around him and then all around him the world changed. Naruto walked up to him holding a Kuni to Sasuke's neck "do you give Suke?" Sasuke answered with a "no" and shouted out Jiken Tai no jutsu and Naruto's jutsu was broken. They both looked at each other in complete and utter sillence then the both said at the same time "Let's call it a day."

They came out of their stances and walked back to the Uchiha manner. Sasuke asked Naruto how he knew the Kaze hi Jiken Jutsu. Naruto said... simple I sneaked into the hokage's library. Sasuke never imagined Naruto doing that and wondered just what the real Naruto wasn't telling him. Naruto stared at sasuke...,"better yet how do you know to break the jutsu?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto and answered his question by saying," I know stuff, and that is for me to know and for you to find out some other day." Naruto gave him a pout and looked at the ground sadly. Sasuke feeling bad lifted Naruto up and put him on his back. Naruto smiled and blushed all the way back to Sasuke's house. Sasuke threw Naruto down on his bed as he got to his room and took his shirt off smirking at Naruto. Little Naruto just looked at Sasuke blushing at how amazing Sasuke looked. Sasuke smirked more at this, he crawled over to Naruto on the big bed and kissed his forehead saying,"I'm going to go take a shower."

Naruto nodded his head letting Sasuke know that he knew that Sasuke was goning to take a shower. Sasuke climed of the bed and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a dark blue shirt with some black jogging pants. Sasuke said, "I'll be out in a few minute then I'll find you some clothes and you can take a bath." Sasuke walked to the bathroom in his room and closed the door.

Naruto sat on the bed staring at the door of the bathroom. naruto looked around Sasuke's room and decided to check things out. He walked over to the desk in Sasuke's room and saw some papers that had mission reports on them. He searched the drawers of the desk and found a scetchbook. He flipped through it and Stopped on one in peticular.(He draws really good, almost to good.) Naruto looked at the picture... It looked ike him...but older. Naruto looked back over to the bathroom door wondering something. He took the scetch pad back to the bed and looked at it more. He herd Sasuke turn off the shower but didn't care.

Sasuke came out his eyes closed while rubbing his hair with a towel. Naruto watched him and noticed his pants hung low on his hips and how the shirt that was loose on his figure came up while he was drying his hair off. Sasuke opened his eyes and found Naruto's face and sasuke smiled at him. Naruto blushed even more then looked back down at the scetchbook. Sasuke came up asking what he was looking at. Naruto said your drawings looking up at him inocently ,"Suke why does this person look like an older me?" Sasuke looked at him for a bit, smiled and said "I'll tell you after your bath okay."

Naruto nodded his head in a yes. Sasuke walked over to his drawer but this time looked in the bottom. He pulled out a shirt just about Naruto's size it was black and had the uchiha symbol on the sleeve and a pair of his old jogging pants.

He handed them to Naruto and went into the bathroom fixing Naruto's water. He came out and let Naruto go in. After Sasuke waited trying to think what he should do about the little Naruto, and Also what to tell him. 30 minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroopm with his clothes on. Sasuke looked up from looking in his sketchbook. Sasuke smiled seeing the little Naruto. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and clawled up beside him on the bed,"can I know why you drew that now Suke?"

Sasuke's smile slowly disapeared,"First Naruto I should tell you is that Suke isn't my real name and I'll tell you what my name really is later. Right now what you should know is that this picture looks like an older you is because it is. Also, you should know that before you woke up this morning you were 16 now your eight; not only that ... Your in the future Konoha."

Naruto lookd at him like he was crazy. then understanding cameto his eyes.( So I am in Future konoha... that means that... the person in front of me who looks like an older Sasuke is...)

Naruto stared at him for awhile "then you'r...Sasuke?" Sasuke answered with a kiss on thr forehead,"yes I'm Sasuke." Naruto blushed ...alot. Then naruto stared at Sasuke," Then why are you so nice to me the other Sasuke is mean, ruthless, avengeful, cool, awesome, hot, and... uhhhhhhh anyways why are you being nice?"

Sasuke smiled and said well if you want I'll tell you everything. First off the Sasuke you knew when you were eight... he thought that you hated him and he ...I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything and to answer the question your about to ask... Yea I wished we were like brothers when we were younger...maybe even more."

Naruto just stared in disbelief, not believing anything ,"then how do you and the future naru...me act? are we like brothers or what?" Sasuke spoke with a sad tone "yeah, we're like brothers...Last night though..." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a quetioning face, "What Sasuke? What about last night?" Sasuke blushed a little,"uhh well I admitted to Naruto that...I-I kind of liked him as more than a brother...then we... kinda quarrled and cried then kissed and we both where happy with the relationship and we fell asleep."Naruto looked at him with big eyes and a deep blush,"t-then when you woke up..."

Sasuke leaned back on the bed and said sadly,"Yea the future Naruto was replaced with you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke,"Naruto Said as he crawled up on Sasuke and kissed him on the lips and then got back on the bed and looked away blushing.

Sasuke closed his eyes pulling Naruto to him and whispered,"Don't be it's not your fault."

They both slept peicefully in each others arms that night.

Kaze hi Jiken no jutsu: Wind and Fire be my Time Jutsu

Jiken Tai: Time Desire stop

Yea,Yea,Yea can't get into the real lovey mood with a little Naruto... unless you want Sasuke to rape him. o.o

Sure you could say it wouldn't be rape but it is =.=

anyways should I go on with just making up the story as I go which is eighter every other day is little naruto or little naruto then Sasuke finds out tha secret and...

or should I just have some fun with the little naruto and the older Sasuke ?

What do you think... and did u like this chapter?


End file.
